


Time

by Celja



Category: One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, SUGURI (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celja/pseuds/Celja
Summary: A small story involving two girls Suguri and Hime from the game/series 100% Orange Juice.
Relationships: Suguri/Hime
Kudos: 2





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in about 7 years that I've actually written something creatively let alone written fanfiction. These past few months I've had a desire to try writing fanfiction so I decided to start small and get the gears in motion.

April 17th, 3:47am. The moon is in the waning crescent phase trying it’s hardest to keep the night sky from being engulfed in darkness. Not many critters are active at this hour, most have returned to their homes and gone to sleep. This is not the case for Suguri however. While she went to bed at an honest 11pm she happened to wake up in the middle of the night around 3:30am. It’s not so much that she couldn’t fall back asleep, but rather she didn’t feel like it. Though Suguri knew if she stayed up for too long she would regret it in the following afternoon for throwing off her sleep routine. After staring at her ceiling for a bit Suguri closed her eyes and turned over on her side. A couple minutes passed to no avail and she flipped over to her other side in hopes of finding a more comfortable position. Suguri opened her eyes and looked towards the digital clock that was resting on the dresser on the other side of her room. It read 4:12 am and at this point Suguri was getting more annoyed with her sleepless body. With a soft sigh she tossed her blanket to the opposite side of the bed she was sleeping on and hopped off. "Maybe a little snack would help." Suguri thought to herself as she was stealthily walking towards her door.

Suguri was careful not to make too much noise for she didn’t want to wake her roommate Hime that was in the next room over. Hime was a light sleeper which she insisted matched her elegance and love for dancing. Suguri however thought Hime’s sleeping pattern was more of a personal alarm system designed to catch anyone who dared tried to raid her stash of goodies. As Suguri made her way towards the kitchen she passed the door that led to the patio out back. As she glanced outside she noticed a familiar figure standing on the porch. It was Hime who appeared to just be standing out there looking at something. Suguri opened up the door and stepped outside into the cool night air.

“Is everything okay Hime? What are you doing out here so late?” Suguri asked as she walked closer to her friend. As she got closer she noticed that Hime was staring up at the moon. There was a slight pause in the air before Hime responded.

  
“You’re always one to worry about others Suguri. I’m alright, I just had something on my mind is all.” Hime didn’t turn to look at Suguri as she continued to fixate on the sky. “Do you remember when we all first showed up on Earth and you and I ended up having a wonderful dance together?”

  
Suguri took her gaze away from her friend and looked up at the same dark sky that Hime was watching. “How could I not? You guys made quite a scene around here. It took a while to clean everything up… but our dance was nice. Why are you bringing it up?”

  
Hime took a couple steps forward into the grassy backyard. “I got to thinking, what if it was Sora who danced with us on that day of the invasion? Or what if we just never came to Earth in general? What I’m getting at is I’ve been wondering what my life would be like if I never met you Suguri. You’re the best thing to happen to me as well as our little crew.” Suguri was taken aback frankly. Hime is no stranger to flattery, but this time Suguri could tell how genuine Hime was about that comment. Suguri never took for granted just how much she mattered to her new friends, but she still feels embarrassed whenever anyone gives her such heartfelt praise.

  
“Sora’s a good girl. She only attacked us the way she did because she was scared and confused after waking up. I don’t think she would have taken anyone’s life back then unless she felt absolutely forced to.” Hime’s words continued to keep echoing inside Suguri’s mind and she looked back down at Hime. “It doesn’t seem like you to get so hung up on these ‘what ifs.’ But I think Sora would have done the same thing I did.”

  
“You’re probably right knowing her, bless her little stubborn heart.” Hime then turned back to meet Suguri’s gaze. “At the end of the day you forgave us for causing such a racket, gave us all a home, and helped us find a new life here on Earth and that’s something I don’t think any of us thank you enough for.” Hime started to walk closer to Suguri. “You’re strong, dependable, you never give up on anyone.” Hime grew a little smirk as she continued to close the gap between them. “Plus you’re as cute as a button whenever you get embarrassed and that’s what I love about you.” Suguri wasn’t about to give her the reaction that Hime was looking for so easily. Hime knew how to push her buttons but Suguri was good at adapting those buttons.

“I just did what anyone else would have done. You all wanted a new home so I gave you one.” Suguri said while averting her eyes slightly.

“I really do mean it by the way Suguri. That I love you and I hope you know that.” Hime declared while not taking her eyes off Suguri. Suguri was finding it harder to keep her cool composure.

“It would be hard not to since you mention it almost every chance you get. You said it yesterday just for me making you some fried eggs.”

“That’s because I love your cooking as well. You put your all into whatever it is you’re doing.” Hime then wrapped her arms around Suguri in a gentle embrace. “I hope one day I can fully show you just how much I really love you. How much you mean to me.”Suguri’s heart skipped a beat and she wrapped her arms around Hime as well and held her tight. She wasn’t sure how to respond to Hime’s feelings this time. Hime always had a balance of playfulness and sincerity when it came to expressing her feelings, but this seemed a little different.

  
“Well we’ve got time. We can figure it all out later down the road.” The two were locked in the hug for about a minute, but it felt like it had been stretched out for an hour.

The two of them have lived significantly longer compared to a normal person and will continue to live on even more. In the millennia they’ve existed, Suguri and Hime have come to learn what experiences and moments to really treasure. This moment in time and the many other tender moments they’ve shared are the ones that will always stick with them. As much as Suguri’s heart wishes this moment could last forever, the rest of her body is telling her it’s time to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> While I felt like I kind of went all over the place I’m satisfied with the end result. I don’t know how often I’ll make fanfiction but it’s something I would like to improve on and continue to create.


End file.
